dvmps_fantasy_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh Allan-Pham
| place=Sole Survivor (1/20) | alliances= | challenges=8 | votesagainst=6 | days=39 }} is the Sole Survivor from Survivor: The Roman Empire - Pontine Islands. She was portrayed by Sulola. Profile 'Name (Age): '''Linh Allan-Pham (26) '''Tribe Designation: ' '''Current Residence: '''Joplin, MO '''Occupation: '''Antiques Shop Owner '''Hobbies: '''Running, painting, thrifting, travelling, watching reality TV, following recepies '''Pet Peeves: '''People who have no respect for military people or think we're all just emotionless robots. I can get as agitated or romantic as the next girl if I want to! Also, of course, bigots. I've had a lot of hate speech thrown at me as a lesbian Asian, it builds character but it really does sting especially when you're younger. And finally I really can't stand arrogant people who brag a lot. '''Three Words to Describe You: '''Talkative, silly, resilient '''What's Your Personal Claim to Fame?: '''Being able to lock down my wife Lesley! She's an absolute bombshell; charismatic, funny, intelligent, athletic, the whole nine yards. She really brought me out of a dark place in my life and being able to keep her by my side despite all my little weird quirks and all of our ups and downs is definitely my claim to fame. Now that we're both out of the Air Force we own a little antique shop, it's a dream come true. '''Who or What is Your Inspiration in Life?: '''Lesley, of course, is an absolute inspiration for me. However another thing that always has inspired me is the movie ''Mulan. ''Being a young girl, my family always told me that I had to be smart and quiet and pretty. But seeing Mulan, just a rebellious, free spirited, athletic Asian girl, a lot of her was the antithesis of what my parents wanted me to be, but she was still strong and still a hero. I think it's partly the influence of that movie that drove me to strike out on my own, come out to the people I love, and enroll in the military. '''If You Could Have Three Things on the Island, What Would They Be?: '''I would bring a cellphone so I could communicate with Lesley and also keep notes on the Notes app about my fellow castaways. Then I'd bring a water purifier so we can start drinking water right away, because I hate being thirsty. And then finally I'd bring a premade fake note to go with a fake idol I'd make on the island ;) '''Which Survivor Contestant Are You Most Like?: '''Hmm, I would say I'm a lot like Kathy Vavrick-O'Brien. I started out in a rough place early on in life, like she did in the game of Survivor, but by the end she was flourishing and became a robbed goddess, while right now in my life I'm really flourishing too. If that's a little bit of an odd comparison, then I'd also say I'm quite like Natalie Anderson. '''What's Your Reason For Being On Survivor?: '''You know, I still have a lot to prove to myself. I've come a long way from the insecure girl I was when I was a kid, but I still have those insecure tendencies and sometimes, and I do still struggle socially sometimes even if I do love to talk to people like a LOT. If I can win this game and survive the physical, social, and mental elements, it'll help me gain that self confidence I need to truly transition into secure adulthood. '''Why Do You Think You'll "Survive" Survivor?: '''I'm not a city girl even if my parents were, I always loved the outdoors and doing physical things. Now I live in Missouri, and me and Lesley go hiking or camping nearly every weekend so I'm used to the outdoors. I also went through boot camp, so...yeah. I think I'll be able to tough it out :) Survivor: The Roman Empire Linh began the game on the Vesta tribe. She quickly bonded with tribemates Jennah Marshal and Jonah Dykes, and these three formed a strong majority alliance that dominated pre-swap Vesta. Linh got into a bitter rivalry with Erin Roberts after Erin attempted to go behind Linh's back to target her. Also, Linh was elected the Emperor of Vesta early in the game, and she became particularly close with Flora Emperor Brandy Ontika and Orcus Emperor Elaine Belomestnykh, relationships that would prove pivotal in the rest of the game. Brandy and Linh established a cross tribal alliance between their tribes pre-swap called the Flora-Vesta Alliance. Post-swap, Linh and Jennah found themselves on the new Vesta tribe with Elaine, two Floras (Adelaide Hopkins and Luka Rosberg), and three Junos (Elina Mist, Roman Reigns, and Moria Kensley). Linh and Jennah allied with Elaine, Adelaide, and Luka, first taking out Roman as he was pretty inactive and part of the dominant Juno tribe. Linh began to bond with Elina and Moria, even making a Final 2 deal with Elina as the two became very close. At their next Tribal Council, Linh helped protect Elina and Moria by targeting Luka, who was pretty inactive. During this time, Linh also found an idol that expired at the Final 10. Eventually, the tribes merged. Linh was a prime target at the merge due to having made numerous strong social bonds pre-merge and being the leader of the post-swap Vesta tribe, who had an alliance called the Vesta Ladies. Her alliance began to fall apart at the merge however; despite getting Jonah from original Vesta to join her, Elina and Moria deserted the alliance and joined the members of post-swap Orcus; one of Linh's closest allies Elaine was the merge boot. Now in the minority, Linh recognized that she needed to work hard. She made a strong bond with Tilapia Rozario despite getting off on the wrong foot, and managed to recover her relationship with Erin even though the two women had hated each other at the start of the game. She began sewing seeds of rebellion against leaders of the opposing alliance like Elina and Brandi Glanville. Even with allies like Adelaide turning against her, Linh persevered. She made the tough decision of voting out Jennah instead of trying to save her with her idol in order to better her position in the game at the Final 10. At the Final 9, Linh was unable to get anyone outside of Tilapia and Jonah to side with her. However, she convinced Jonah to play his idol on her, saving her from elimination. However, their target Elina also played an advantage called the Voidol that restarted the Tribal Council. However Linh was safe due to her idol play, and she was able to convince Moria to flip to her side while Tilapia flipped his ally Margaretta Atteragram, thus gaining the numbers once more in a fantastic blindside of Adelaide. At the next vote, Linh maintained her power and was able to get out Brandi, who was a large threat to win from the opposing alliance. Linh felt confident in her chances; she was allied with nearly everyone left and had people like Elina as bigger targets than herself. However, her game crumbled when Erin was disqualified for being a sockpuppet, and her closest ally Jonah stopped competing. She cut Jonah in order to make herself less of a threat and because it was too risky to leave an inactive player in. Up to this point, Linh had made strong relationships with all of Elina, Moria, and Tilapia, reigniting her failed F2 deal with Elina from earlier in the season and making similar agreements with both Moria and Tilapia. Although she initially targeting Elina at the Final 5 for being a threat, she changed her target to Margaretta for being the person she had the least relationship with, and Marg was eliminated. At the Final 4, Elina was immune and Linh was forced to choose between allies Tilapia and Moria. Although she knew she could win against Tilapia but would struggle to win against Moria, she knew that if she went to the F3 with Moria that there was a strong chance that both Moria and Elina would bring her to the end over the other because she had made strong bonds with them, and all three of the girls were threats. Meanwhile, Tilapia was seen as the goat and everyone would take him if he was in the F3. Not wanting to rely on the FIC, she voted out Tilapia with the two Juno girls. At the Final 3, Elina won the Final Immunity Challenge and initially planned on taking her close ally Moria with her, seeing Linh as too much of a threat to win due to her strong gameplay and jury management. However, Linh gave a strong pitch and was able to convince Elina to take out Moria instead by pushing her into a strategic corner. She did so by telling Elina she would vote for Moria if Elina voted her out, and Elina knew she would lose if that happened. Facing off against Elina at the Final 2, Linh misunderstood some of the emotions of the jurors, thinking they wanted her to be defensive of her game. Many jurors were a little put off by Linh's aggressive Final Tribal Council performance, but her persuasive skills and her strong game were able to convince most of the jury to vote for her. She won the game in a 5-2 vote due to her ability to make numerous strong social bonds, her ability to manage these relationships, and her ability to have a major target on her back all season but make it to the end. She was also able to answer the questions of a couple pivotal jurors correctly, earning herself the win. Voting History *Due to having immunity, Linh was unable to cast a vote. **Erin won Individual Immunity but decided to transfer it to Linh. ***Linh won Individual Immunity but decided to transfer it to Margaretta. Post-Survivor After winning, Linh returned back to Missouri, to Lesley, and to their antiques shop after the season. They used the million dollars to revamp the store and expand their inventory, and they are also preparing their lives to adopt a daughter! Stay tuned for future updates on the Allan-Pham family :) Trivia Linh came up with the merge tribe's name, Fortuna. Linh is the first Asian-American and veteran winner of the DORGs.Category:Contestants Category:Castaways Category:Survivor: The Roman Empire Category:Survivor: The Roman Empire Castaways Category:Finalist Category:Winner